


Wine

by mistyhollowdrummer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged up characters, Drinking, Extra Smut, F/M, Go look at it on her tumblr, Her art was gorgerous, I don't deserve it, Lily is awesome, Pidgance Positivity Discord Prompts, She's the best, Smut, So says me, So she deserves this, Swearing, Valentines Day Gift, lots of smut, more smut, valentines gift exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 08:34:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17846006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyhollowdrummer/pseuds/mistyhollowdrummer
Summary: A year into a relationship is way too long to make this happen.





	Wine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HorribleOClock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HorribleOClock/gifts).



> So like... Horrible O Clock here on AO3 is a wonderful person and extremely understanding, because I'm not uploading this on time, cause I'm a horrible person so guydfghoi;kmjb. She's awesome. Seriously. Plus her art for me was so beautiful that I just jiegkw;nieowagnfiewomcvwei.  
> I am not worthy.

Pidge’s eyes are all over the fair. Her eyes are glowing in the colorful lantern lights, her long hair pulled back from her face with a hair tie, and her pale skin glowing.

Honestly, Lance isn’t sure what he did to deserve her, which is why he’s so nervous.

They had talked about it before. Sex. The idea of making love patiently to one another came up a few times, the first being when they put on a cheesy romance movie to make fun of it.

They had never done it before, and part of that was college life. They were working too often, studying too much, and by the time they did get together, they were so exhausted that they just passed out at the others apartment, whichever was closest and the quietest place for rest.

This weekend was different though. Both he and her had gotten the weekend off for their one year anniversary. Yes, one year and they still hadn’t done it, which was why Lance was determined to make this the most wonderful weekend as possible.

He starts it with the annual fair in the town outside the city. It’s a small art fair inspired by Japanese traditions and culture, so its lanterns lighting up the booths, Japanese foods that make mouths water, and traditional art that’s so gloriously well-done that Lance wished he had money to spend on it. The people who made it deserve it, but he spends it all on her.

She tells him not to. She can handle admission fees and even a few games, but he pays for the food, a lantern with her name written on it, and to have their fortunes given to them.

It’s small, so there isn’t much else to do besides shop and eat, but that’s fine. She looks like she’s having a blast, and that’s all Lance needs to know.

They get back to his apartment, and both of them are just the tiniest bit giggly from trying out some sake. Pidge has been so busy on her twenty first birthday that she hadn’t even tried any alcohol, or since, so they figured it’d be a nice treat. It was a short bus ride home anyway.

Lance guides her in, and Pidge is giggling at something, but he isn’t sure what. He gets behind her and covers her eyes, placing a gentle kiss on top of her head.

“What are you doing?” She asks him, holding his hands over her eyes.

“Keep your eyes closed. I have a surprise.” Lance tells her, swaying a bit with his hips against hers.

Pidge does as she’s told, keeping her eyes closed and swinging a bag with some hair pins she got from the festival in it. Lance hurries to set up what he needs to, lighting up the candles he’d set around his apartment, but all in places to avoid a fire hazard. A bottle of fine wine (And probably more expensive than his own TV bill) is resting on the table in front of the couch. He has condoms in the TV stand drawer just in case, but he definitely doesn’t want to push her into anything she’s uncomfortable with.

When he turns around to tell her she can open her eyes, he sees Pidge doing a little dance at his expense. She’s got her arms out at her sides like she’s doing the worm, hips at work and wiggling about in a gesture much less than attractive, and her eyes are still closed.

Lance barks out a laugh, and judging by the smile that stretches her cheeks, she knows he saw her.

“What are you doing?”

“Making you laugh,” She says, but stops only after a few more wiggles.

Lance walks up to her slowly, taking her hands in his and walking her forward a bit. She staggers, not because she’s tipsy, but because she doesn’t want to trip over anything. Normally Lance’s shoes are all over the floor in front of the door, but he cleaned up his apartment just for this.

“Open your eyes,” He tells her softly, brushing her bangs from her face.

She does so, and instantly her big, brassy eyes are drawn to her surroundings, taking in the multiple candles and now realizing there’s a wonderful, pumpkin spice scent in the room instead of the usual smell of pizza and dirty laundry.

“Oh wow,” She breathes in awe, her arms slowly wrapping around his waist. “Lance, this is...”

“Romantic hopefully.” Lance retorts, and she giggles.

“Yeah, definitely romantic.”

“There’s more,” Lance announces, pulling a remotes from his pocket and pressing play. There’s a soft hum of piano music from his music player, and Pidge’s smile is huge. Even in the dim lightly of the room, he can see her cheeks flushing.

“You set this all up for me?”

“You act surprised,” He says as he begins moving, stepping to the soft press of piano keys. Pidge follows effortless, taking one of his hands and holding it as they fall into a dance. “I am lover boy Lance after all.”

“I’m getting the full treatment, I see...” Pidge mumbles, easily gliding with his steps. Lance helps her step out into a small twirl, pulling her back into his arms with her back against his chest.

They sway to the gentle beat, Pidge tilting her head back against Lance’s shoulder and sighing in relaxation. It had been so long since they’d had time to themselves, and now they had the whole weekend.

Lance planned to make the most of it.

He starts slow. He presses his lips to her ear, his breath fanning against her warm skin. He feels the small shudder run through her body as his lips travel a bit against her neck.

He feels her pulse racing against his lips and the bob of her throat as she swallows. She’s melting into his arms, and he can tell by the way her knees are bending.

The things she’s doing has him already aroused slightly. He feels the heat spreading through his body, coursing through his veins to the place between his legs, but he reels himself in. He doesn’t want to rush this or make her feel uncomfortable. Hell, he doesn’t want to feel that way either. It’s his first time too.

“Wait...” Pidge suddenly sputters, looking up at him. Lance stops instantly, his grip loosening as he looks down at her with worry.

“You okay?” He asks her.

“Y-Yeah, I just... Uhm...” She mutters, suddenly redder in the face and shyer than she was five seconds ago. “Lance, I want to talk to you.”

“About what?” Lance steps back so she can turn around, but she doesn’t leave his personal space for a moment.

“A-About...” Lance didn’t think it was this healthy to look that red. “You know... Doing _the_ _do_...”

“... You mean sex?” H _e_ can’t help but smile a bit at her words. She was so cute like this.

“Yes,” She hisses, hiding her face in his sweater.

“If you don’t want to do it Pidge, you can tell me.” Lance assures her. “I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable at all...”

“... Wait.” She deadpans, looking around the room. “So you put all those scented candles and lit them up just to give everything a romantic atmosphere for our first time?”

Lance isn’t sure how she’s just now realizing that.

“... I wanted this to be special for us.” He admits and shrugs his shoulders, hoping to come across as more confident than he is.

When she giggles, he’s taken aback.

“... Gosh, you’re so ridiculously cute.” She tells him, cupping his cheeks within her hands and looking him in the eyes. There’s a twinkle in her own that has him hopeful.

“I’m not sure what that means, but I’ll take a compliment when I can.” He jokes lightly.

“It means...” She sighs, tensing a bit in his arms. “If you want to... I-I’m okay with that.”

“Are you sure?” He asks her, running his hands along her back. He can feel the muscles relaxing as he does it.

“I mean, I think we’re way overdue for this, Lance.” She retorts, making him laugh.

Yeah, a year is way overdue, but that’s alright.

“The waiting is worth it if it’s for you.” He tells her.

“Oh boy. You’re just working hard to get into my pants tonight, aren’t you?”

They share a laugh, their foreheads pressing together as they slowly sway to the music. They weren’t even aware that it was still playing. It was just easy to do.

Just like this. Easy.

When they pull back, Lance guides her to the couch. She sits carefully beside him, her movements more calculated, shyer, her fingers twiddling with the ends of her sweater. Her whole posture is something so timid that Lance barely recognizes it from their first date.

The whole unknown thing was something Pidge was never good at. She knew it, but not knowing the answers to things either made her quiet, or made her upset. Obviously she wasn’t upset, but the way those honey eyes glance around at everything but him says it all.

Lance is quiet as he pops open the wine. He figures a little alcohol in the system can help her nerves, and to be honest, he wants that too. His heart is hammering and his blood is racing through his veins, mind running a million miles a second as he pours himself a glass.

He hands her the glass, then holds his own up. She smiles softly as they tap their glasses together, the clink seeming oddly loud in this now uncomfortably silent room. It’s not just Lance’s imagination when he sees her down the wine faster than she did the sake, but he does it too. That buzz from wine, the warmth in the back of his throat helps distraction him from the reality of what’s about to happen

It’s just sex. Millions of people do it all the time, all day every day, so why was he so damn nervous? Why was _she_ so damn nervous? She was the analytical one. She should have been looking at this in some scientific manner, all logical and what not, so that emotions wouldn’t get involved.

Lance let’s out a breath he hadn’t known he’d been holding, deciding enough is enough. It’s time. Don’t chicken out now.

Pidge is the first to kiss him.

She leans in close, tugging behind his ears to bring him closer so she doesn’t have to reach so far. Lance compromises, leaning in, and soon it’s all lips and heavy breaths.

They had done this before at least. A few times it had gotten hot and dizzy, and a few times before did they think that was going to be the moment, only for said moment to be ruined somehow in some way.

But not today. Not now. They had no obligations and no distractions, so when Lance’s tongue asks for permission, she gladly gives it to him.

His hands are running along her body. Down her waist and to her hips, then back up. She’s rubbing her own up and down his arms, then around his shoulders. She tugs lightly on his hair as they press tightly together.

Pidge can feel everything so much more right now. Her senses are on fire, and she takes in every little hair on the back of Lance’s neck, gasping between small parts of lips. She feels dizzy, but buzzing with warmth that’s pooling between her legs. Part of her wonders if that’s the alcohol though.

When Lance runs his hands around her, there’s a tug that’s bringing her close, tight against his body, coaxing her to move with him.

They refused to part, afraid the heat will die out like it always seems to, but then Lance dips his hands under her thighs, hoisting them up.

Pidge understands, wrapping her legs around his waist and she settling into his lap like it’s the most natural thing in the world. She whimpers into his mouth. Something broken by the way the zipper of his jeans rubs against her covered sex, and it feels good _._ So _, so good,_ and she wants more.

When she rolls her hips, Lance grabs them, but he doesn’t stop her. In fact, it’s almost like he’s coaxing her into it, rolling up into her like he’s already fucking into her with a years’ worth of pent up sexual frustration.

They part to breathe, and Pidge groans as she grabs the cushions of the couch, her head hanging down as she grinds down into his erection. She can feel it hardening in his pants, and _damn,_ she’s already feeling overwhelmed.

“Fuck, Katie...” Lance groans, his nails biting into her skin where her shirt had ridden up. Pidge whimpers, collapsing against his chest.

She wants him to do whatever he wants right now. If he’s going to say her name, her _real_ name, then he can pin her down and mess her up.

She already feels herself losing control. She never had time for herself, and when she did, it felt like a chore. This didn’t feel like a chore though. This felt real and intense, and her body was aching for more.

Lance’s lips travel down her neck, nipping certain spots he already knew were sensitive, and leaving hickeys in others. He loves seeing those dark bruises on her pale skin, especially when he has her panting and whimpering against him.

“C-Can I take this off?” Lance asks her, tugging on the hem of her shirt lightly. He feels her warm skin beneath his palm, teasing him in a way he’s not used to. He wants to touch more, see more, but only if she’s okay with it.

“Y-You won’t laugh, right?” She asks, her pupils dilated and huge when she looks up to him.

“Of course I won’t.” Lance tells her, and before she can even sit back to take off her shirt, he wraps his arms around her and tosses her to the couch cushions. “I don’t know what I’ve done to make you think I’d ever laugh at your body.”

Pidge gasps, momentarily dizzy, but it quells the burning in her body for just a moment. A moment long enough for Lance to hover over her, as if he’s a predator ready to pounce. He sits back and grabs his shirt from the hem, and in one quick tug, it’s off and to the floor.

Pidge can’t help ogling his body. His dark skin even darker in this light, flushed and glistening with a light sheen of sweat. He wasn’t an overly toned type of guy, but damn if what he had didn’t make her quiver with desire.

“Wow...”

“Thanks,” Lance chortles in response as he edges the bottom of her shirt up. Pidge arches her back to let it slid under her, then sits up to remove it completely.

That leaves her in her sports bra and her shorts, which are feeling too constricting right now. Her hands reflexively go to her chest, covering what little she had from sheer embarrassment. Not at the size, no. She had gotten used to her tiny breasts years ago, but Lance simply staring down at her was the most open thing in the world right now.

It was about to get even more intense.

He takes it slow. He’s on her again, pressing her into the couch as they kiss slowly, patiently, with tongues tangling in each other’s mouths. He’s winning for the most part, and she’s totally fine with that.

His skin feels great against hers. It’s warm and soft, and she can feel the muscles working under his skin.

His own hands are slow to move, but eventually he works his way up to her chest, cupping a breast in his hand gently.

“I-Is this okay?” He asks her when they stop kissing. Pidge responds with a shaky nod, closing her eyes to take in the sensation.

His hand is a lot bigger than hers, but she fits perfectly in his palm. His fingers are gentle, but firm. There’s no pain in anything he does when he squeezes or massages, and she’s blissfully aware of the small, probably annoying whimpers she’s letting out.

After a few short moments of making sure she was one hundred percent comfortable, Lance allows himself a chance to move the fabric of her bra away, revealing the fresh, soft skin beneath that only his eyes have seen.

There is a surge of pride that courses through himself when he realizes that. He’s the only one that’s seen her like this, and as long as he can help it, he’ll be the only one.

He’s the only one to cup her breast, pressing fingers into her nipple and rolling it around. He’s the only one to see her shiver and mewl, and he can’t help but smile.

Only him.

Lance tugs her bra down, letting the straps hang off of her shoulders as he plays with her chest. He revels in the sounds she makes as he rolls the rosy buds between his index finger and thumb, and when he bends down for just a taste, she gasps.

He’s most definitely hard at this point, grinding a bit into her leg as he sucks on a nipple, still playing with the other one so as not to lose her interest, and he doesn’t.

Her back arches into his mouth, her head tilting back with her lips parted on a silent moan. She’s so hypersensitive that it has Lance aching to see more.

The brunet trails down her stomach, wet kisses landing on her sternum, belly button, and lower. He pauses at her waist band, looking up to make sure he wasn’t rushing, even when he felt like he couldn’t wait any longer. When his girlfriend didn’t make any sounds of protest, he popped open the button and undid the zipper, slowly tugging her shorts down.

Each part of her pale thighs gave him chills. She was so soft and perfect, so gorgeous, and really, he was trying to figure out how he got this damn lucky, but he can wonder that another time. Right now, he’s got one hundred and ten pounds of gasping girlfriend beneath him, and he would do anything to make her stay like this.

He runs his hands along her legs, starting at her calves. He runs up her knees and to her thighs, and with a gentle push, he separates them. Pidge instinctively tries to bring her knees together, but she also fights against that, because it’s just Lance, and he has her permission to do whatever he wants to her.

Lance’s hands are rolling her muscles between deft fingers, warming them up as they move high. They get achingly close to where he wants to be, but stops short so as to not rush.

He sees her underwear are damp with her fluid, and he’s glad to know it was him that did this.

He checks again, and when she makes no sounds stopping him, his fingers hook into the elastic and pulls them to the side.

Her entrance really is wet, and every time she breathes, it twitches. Something about that does dirty things to him. Dirty things he’s too afraid to admit out loud just yet, because that’s all the stuff of his dreams. Times where he’d imagine them finally coming together, but of course he was way more confident in his dreams than he was right now.

Instead, he swipes a thumb over her quivering lips, and Pidge moans softly. He watches as she tenses and relaxes, her arms against her chest falling to her sides to grip the couch as her chest rises and falls quickly.

He does it again to see the same reaction, but that’s not enough. He wants to see more.

Lance slides her underwear down her pale legs, watching everything of her reveal itself. He looks at the patch of hair between her legs to her quivering thighs, and then some, feeling that weird sense of pride bubble up in his chest again.

God he loves her, and she’s all his now.

Lance moves quicker than he should, but Pidge only moans when he slides a finger into her. It’s so easy to do, and he feels her walls contracting around the appendage tightly. He can’t imagine what this is going to feel like on his cock later.

Speaking of which.

His free hand downs his zipper and undoes his belt hastily, shaking as he tries his best to focus solely on her, but it’s starting to hurt. Once he reduces some of the pressure, he’s back to rubbing and massaging her internal walls.

He presses into something inside of her, not that far inside and a little bit ribbed, that has her gasping. She arches into the touch, her hips pushing down into his hand quickly. Lance groans deep in his throat, watching the way his finger disappears between her folds.

He slowly introduces another one, and there’s definitely a stretch, but he’s slow about it. Plus he knows where that spot is that she likes, and he relentlessly attacks it.

Pidge moans, reaching for his hand to hold it in place as she fucks herself on it. He’s got her right where he wants her, and he pins her down by the hip to prove it. He does the work instead, and she whines at the lack of movement, but he thrusts into her so hard that she’s seeing stars.

Lance does it a few more times, and before he’s even prepared for it, she’s cumming hard.

Pidge gasps and throws her head back, a trapped moan stuck in her throat as he finger fucks her through it. Cum coats his fingers, staining the cushions below her ass, but he doesn’t care. He’s enthralled by the sight of her until it’s too much, and only then does he slow down.

She twitches, small gasps leaving her as she comes down from her high. She’s not even aware that she scratched the back of his hand, but that’s fine. More than fine. He didn’t notice any pain, but he likes that she’s left marks on him.

“H-Holy shit...” She mutters, feeling Lance pulls his fingers out of her.

“Yeah,” He says, making her chuckle.

It takes her a moment, but when she’s more coherent, she reaches up, tugging on his jeans and his boxers to get him free.

“Take these off. They’re in the way.”

“You’re telling me,” Lance says and stands. He looks like a foal just born, stumbling and hopping all over the place to get his pants off. It’s never been this hard, but at least he makes her laugh.

If she ever asked, he’d tell her he did it on purpose.

Lance quickly grabs for the condoms he had stored away, as well as a small bottle of lube, just in case. He had been told lube makes getting in easier, and makes the process overall more pleasant, so if it helps, it’s money well spent.

He comes back to the couch, and before he can do much else, Pidge sits back in his lap. They’re trapped in an embrace with one another, hands holding one another and lips pressing hard into the other. Lance can’t bring her close enough, it seems, like no matter how hard he presses her into his chest, she’s not where she needs to be.

He knows where _he_ needs to be, because he can already feel her sliding against him, her cum coating his dick up and making him feel so good. She’s whimpering, overstimulated, but that’s not stopping her. All that stops her is him pushing her back to slip on the condom.

Pidge takes care of the lube, at first reading the bottle while he took care of himself, but then opening it to drizzle it along his cock.

“It’s bigger than I thought...”

Lance knows she’s thinking out loud again, but hey. This time it’s a compliment.

“Pidge.”

“Right, sorry.”

“Don’t apologize. That’s a huge compliment,” He jokes, and the small moment of tension breaks away. He can tell she’s a bit worried about how this is going to work, but so is he. He’s not sure what he’s expecting out of it, so for now, he just hopes he does it right.

It’s slow and steady. She watches every moment as Lance lines himself up, rubbing the head into her clit for extra stimulation. He likes the way she twitches in response, her hips pushing into him, especially when he pushes in a little. It’s testing the waters, and for a few moments that’s all they do. Simple teasing touches, and that’s fine. It gives them a moment to mull over the idea of sex (like they hadn’t for the past year), before moving forward.

Pidge is the one to slowly sit, taking him in inch by slow inch. She winces, clearly not used to it. Lance curses at himself for not preparing her more, but when he asks, she tells him she just needs a minute to adjust.

She has not even taken him in completely, but the feeling is incredible. For him at least. He loves how hot, tight, and wet she is around him. He can’t actually feel the wetness from inside the condom, but he can feel it all on his thighs, and it’s wonderful.

“Breathe, Pidge...” He says, running his hands up her sides. The small, comforting motion helps ease her down more as she does as he told her. It’s a little painful, but it’s nothing she can’t handle. “Sorry Katie. I should have been more patient...”

“Shush you...” Pidge says, pressing her forehead into his. “I got this. Just need a few minutes...” She mumbles. “Besides. This doesn’t hurt nearly as bad as the time I got thrown off that horse...”

“To be fair, I don’t have a horse dick.”

“There’s a mental image...” Pidge snickers, smiling at him and his big blue eyes. She loves those eyes.

“I wonder if Shiro has a horse dick...”

“What in the fuck are you doing?” She deadpans, but Lance has a goofy grin she can’t help but love.

“Distracting you.”

“I don’t want to think about Shiro’s dick. I want to think about yours.”

“That’s honestly a big relief.”

Their small banter is enough. She’s bottomed out on him, and the painful intrusion is now dull. She feels a burn, but it’s more pleasant than uncomfortable, and easily forgettable if she wants to.

So she rolls her hips a bit, letting Lance’s cock rub at her insides, slide out a bit, then slide back in. She feels the head prodding at all of the right spots, and she sighs blissfully.

“Oh fuck...” Lance groans, holding her hips.

He guides them to move more, lift up just a bit more each time to get more friction. Soon enough there’s a wet slap between them, and knowing her, she would hate the sound any other time, but right now it’s the biggest turn on.

Lance sucks in a nipple, lavishing it with his tongue as her small ruts becomes full on thrusts. She’s bouncing in his lap, and he’s pushing up into her in a perfect pace that smacks into her as she comes down. The gasps she lets out are music to his ears, and he wonders how long he can hold up like this. He doesn’t think for long.

Being his first time as well, he already recognizes the burn in his legs and the tight coil in his lower stomach. He’s on the verge of cumming, but he holds out for her. He wants to make this time for her special, and somewhere in the back of his mind where those dirty dreams are, we wants to make her lose her mind.

“Ahh-Ah! L-Lance!” She gasps, holding his head in place as he sucks on her boob like he’s trying to get something out of it. Her fingers are somehow gentle as they card through his hair, but the hand on his shoulder is digging nails and biting into his skin. “F-Fuck, fuck, fuck...”

He can feel her tightening around him, and _damn_ , he wants more. This is so much better than his imagination, and how they went this long without having sex he isn’t sure, but he makes it a goal to have sex at least twice a week now. Three time. Hell, five times a damn week.

The thought is fleeting as their thrusting becomes sporadic. The rhythm they built up is gone, and now he’s fucking up into her with abandon while she bounces with no coordination.

Lance finally releases her breast so he can bring her against him, his arms wrapped tightly around her body, one hand down at her entrance where he can feel himself going in and out of her, the other around her back. Pidge’s arms wrap him up too, pressing their foreheads together while her fingers tug hard at his hair.

He loves her so much. He’s known that forever, and he’s said it plenty of times before, but _god damn_ he loves her. He’s not sure why having sex is verifying that, but it does.

“I-I...” She gasps, her hot breath fanning against his face. “G-Gonna cum-! I’m gonna cum!”

“Me too,” He groans at how heated she is. She’s burning him, and he loves it.

Somehow they get the same idea in their head. They want to cum at the same time. That would make this whole thing even more perfect than it already is, but Lance is pretty sure he’s closer to his orgasm than she is.

Lance doesn’t want to disappoint her, so the hand that had been feeling where he disappears wraps around her front, rubbing frantically to bring her to the edge.

It works like a charm. Pidge outright moans, and he’s sure the neighbors can hear them, but fuck them. He doesn’t give one damn about them when he’s got the girl of his dreams right where he wants her.

“Please, please...!” She’s begging for release, and a few hard thrusts into her is all it takes.

Her whole body tenses as she comes, her mouth wide open and letting out a moan so beautiful Lance thinks he can die happy. Her body tightens around him and clamps down on his aching cock, and that’s enough to make him cum too. He presses his face into her neck and groans pitifully, glad that she’s the only one that’s ever heard him do that, and hoping to god she’s the only one who ever does.

He’s so, so in love with her. Having sex only seems to have renewed that idea as he ruts up into her a few more times, his thighs aching and his body unsteady.

Pidge collapses against him, well spent and whimpering. She’s shivering from pleasure and curled into his chest, her arms loose around his shoulders.

Lance wraps his arms around her into a weak hug, holding her as close as physical space will allow. He’s gross and sweaty, his thighs caked in her orgasm, but he’s not done holding her just yet. Eventually they’ll have to get up to shower, but right now, he just wants to sit here like this and forget there’s even a world around them that they’re trying to survive in.

“I-I love you…” Pidge breathes, exhaustion heavy in her voice, tossed between sleepy and tipsy.

“Me too…” He whispers, running his fingers through her hair. “I love you too…”


End file.
